User talk:Kool816
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kool816 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Jet Set Ronnoc (talk) 07:35, April 5, 2014 (UTC) Oh yeah, I've seen you around before. Sure, it's totally fine for them to be friends. I don't really have a list on her page, but she can still be added to yours. KnucklesFangirl (talk) 17:13, April 6, 2014 (UTC) You click the link button, and you copy and paste the URL into the first bar. Then in the second bar it says "Text to display", which is where you type in what you want it to say. Like this, for example. Also, if the link doesn't lead to a page on the wiki, then make sure you click the "external link" button. KnucklesFangirl (talk) 00:17, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I can draw Millie for you~ Hmmm... perhaps you could draw my character Dawn the Kuikon for me, if you would? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:31, April 15, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I guess she could be holding a bouquet of flowers or something like that :) And I know about it being in SA style ^^ A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 22:58, April 15, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh, don't worry! Just take your time~ It might be awhile for my part too ^^; A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 05:37, April 16, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I finished my part extremely early! I didn't even expect for it to be done this week... but, hey! I tried to make her do the peace sign. I noticed what you said on my talk page at like, the last minute, sorry! I hope it looks okay~ A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 03:48, April 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree OH GOSH DANGIT! I thought I saw in one picture she had white gloves on her hands... I must've mistaken it. Do you want me to fix it for you? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:41, April 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Oh, okay. Nevermind then! ^^ A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:41, April 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Go for it! I don't mind at all :D A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 04:50, April 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree I'll try to fix it as soon as I can! A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 05:28, April 17, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Heeeeeellllloooo eue.I am AngelFlames and I have....a million of questions.So,you gunna be wastin your time reading 'em :3. 1:Is it ok if I make a fanart of Millie? 2:Can we be friends? 3:You wanna talk in chat for fun? 4:Do you have deviantArt? 5:Hi eue. I am the flames...I will burn everything (talk) Your part looks SO PRETTY! :3 Thank you! Could I add it to Dawn's page? A-one! A-two! A siddly-diddly-doo! (talk) 02:15, April 18, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree FISHY! ... my sister would flip out, since she's so obsessed with Goldfish, which reminds me... I STILL NEED TO DRAW THAT GOLDFISH CHARACTER FOR HER! But still, thank you! Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 04:34, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Here, I got rid of the gloves for you! I hope it's okay now~ LOL OKAY. (talk) 23:07, April 20, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Boopie http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Signature#How_do_I_change_my_signature.3F I hope this helps. Do you like skittles? Yeah we like skittles.Rainbows in your mouth dammit. (talk) AUSTRALIANS AUSTRALIANS UNITE XD ~User:VanillaTheCat 04:03, April 25, 2014 (UTC) AH! SO I HAVE COMPETITION! ... well at least she'll still be the only hooved character... Revenge is a dish best served cold, but revenge is also sweet. So therefore, revenge is ice cream. (talk) 23:28, April 25, 2014 (UTC) eh here! hope you like it :3 Oneheart 00:58, April 26, 2014 (UTC) Yay thank you! :D I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 04:53, June 1, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Alright, cool. :) I am a chicken from the kitchen! (talk) 04:57, June 1, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree Your request, I messed up a bit ^^: sorry Sam237 the lightning fast hero (talk) Sure if you want. Oh frack I forgot my signature last time. Quick tip; if you want to know who left a message if they forgot to signature itc, click the little drop-down arrow by the Edit/Leave a Message button to see the page's history. Whoever edited the page last will be at the top of the page. Works for Talk Pages and normal Pages. (talk) 02:52, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm a banana OH NOOOO!1!!1!!!! D: DERP VIRUS! This is a Sigmature. (talk) 06:02, June 12, 2014 (UTC)SigmaAlphaThree